Locamente magico
by Lunatica yuki
Summary: wa! historia loca incoherente y con mucho slash! reviewS!
1. Default Chapter

(yaaaaa...........este fic es super raro, loco, incoherente, y con mucho slash..tan advertidos  
  
(harry potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling...............¬_¬)  
  
este fic va dedicado a Kazuha ( la psiquica) , Nade ( la niña de pelo perfesto) y la vicky pio pio ( bird woman)  
  
espero que les gusta  
  
Locamente magico (wa!!! no reclamen no se me ocurrio otro nombre :P)  
  
  
  
1° parte  
  
(Draco se encuentra escondido escuchando una conversacion entre Harry Y ron, entonces llega Ginny)  
  
Ginny: (extrañada)¿Que haces Malfoy??  
  
Draco: ( en tono de desprecio)Que te importa!!! ¿y tu???  
  
Ginny: Venia a hablar con Harryncito  
  
Draco: ¿ Mi Harry??..ejem..ejem..perdon..¿esa basura de mago que esta parado junto a ese hongo pelirrojo??  
  
Ginny: ( enrrabiada) No le digas basura!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Yaaa vete me molestas  
  
(De repente se abre una puerta y le pega a Draco)  
  
Draco: concha su ma%#%#%#%#&&&%/$%&((#&#...auch  
  
(Sale Harry)  
  
Ginny: (saltando de alegria) Harry me quieres??? o (cambia radicalemente hacia una tristeza profunda) me usas como dicen por ahy para sacarle celos a Ron???  
  
Harry : te uso ( se le sale un erupto)  
  
Draco: (tiernamente) Anduviste bebiendo, amor???..ejem,....perdon...ESTUPIDO!  
  
Harry: si, ahora dime rapidito de que quieres hablar  
  
Draco:(apunta a ginny) me da verguenza con ella aqui (se sonroja)  
  
Harry: Ginny, anda a venderle mis posters autografiados al pendejo, ese que me acosa ¿como se llamaba???  
  
Ginny:Colin!  
  
Harry: ese mismo!  
  
Ginny: altiro!!!(Ginny se retira muy entusiasta)  
  
Dracio: (dirijiendose a Harry) Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relacion, mi chanchi  
  
Harry: Sabes que no te quiero, prefiero los colorines  
  
Draco: Maldito Ron!! (grita con odio)  
  
Harry:(enojado) no maldigas a mi hermoso Ronni  
  
Draco:(con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos) ese estupido, malo, malvado, cerdo  
  
Harry:(enfurecido) ¡Bastante!!!!¡Fleterus no merus!!!  
  
(en ese instante Draco se convierte en lo que mas odia en este mundo.......en Hermione)  
  
Draco: (desesperado)¡¡¡¿Quye has hecho amor, acaso no te gusta como soy???  
  
Harry: no te preocupes, el hechizo no durara mas de una hora  
  
Draco: Me lastimaste en lo mas profundo ( con cara de victima)  
  
Harry: lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones asi  
  
(Draco y Harry se abrazan los dos llorando y...)  
  
(En otro lugar del castillo se encuentra Ron, usando la capa invisible de Harry, en la pieza de Cedric)  
  
(Ron le silva a Cedric, quien mira a su alrededor extrañado mientras se viste)  
  
(Una hora despues de estar en la piza de Cedric, mirando, se retira y se saca la capa encontrandose con Harry, quien habia estado consolando a Draco por el hechizo que le habia hechado)  
  
Harry: es la septima vez que te veo saliendo de su pieza  
  
Ron: dejame en paz  
  
Harry: acaso no te importo??  
  
Ron: que tengas esa sexy cicatriz y tengas plata para pagarme por andar de tu mano no significa que te quiera  
  
Harry:(coqueteando) no se que hacer contigo  
  
Ron: (pestañea rapido) dejame ir  
  
Harry: no puedo, entiendelo  
  
Ron: mira, aspira estos polvillos te ayudaran a olvidarme  
  
Harry: mmmm..me hacen sentir bien  
  
( Ron se retira y Harry despues de un rato cae dormido en el suelo y empieza a soñar)  
  
Sueño:  
  
Ron Y Harry se encuentran corriendo y saltando de la mano por los jardines del colegio)  
  
Harry: mi conejito ¿me quieres?  
  
Ron: mucho  
  
Harry: ¿mucho, mucho?  
  
Ron: mas que el universo  
  
Harry: ¿ mas que cedric?  
  
Ron: mucho, mucho mas que ese idiota  
  
( harry llora de emocion)  
  
Harry: ¿te casarias conmigo?  
  
Ron: puede ser  
  
Harry: ¿si o no?  
  
(se escucha una voz exactamente = a la de draco) mi chanchi??  
  
Harry: ¿ah?  
  
Fin del sueño  
  
Draco: Mi chanchi, harryncito ¡despierta!  
  
Harry: ¿ah? ¿como? ¿mami? ¿mamita?  
  
Draco: soy yo, tu terroncito de azucar  
  
Harry:¿que paso?  
  
Draco: te quedaste dormido  
  
Harry: ahy, ese ron   
  
Draco: ¿que? ¿soñaste con el? ¿acaso no te intereso?  
  
(Harry se levanta medio mareado y sin tomar en cuenta a Draco se retira hacia los baños de mujeres)  
  
Harry: oh no, se me corrio el labial  
  
( de repente sale Ron de uno de los baños)  
  
Ron: ¿te presto mi rouge??  
  
Harry: ahy, si me encanta ese color  
  
Ron: despues me lo devuelves ( le cierra un ojo) chao  
  
Harry: chao ( le manda un beso)  
  
( Ron sale del baño y se dirije a su pieza)   
  
ron: con esta pocion Cedric se volvera loco por mi  
  
( ron se toma la pocion y aparecen 5 clones de él cada uno con distinta ropa...uno vestido de indio, otro de bombero, otro de policia, etc)  
  
( Esa noche Ron se dirije a la pieza de Cedric y se esconde junto a sus clones bajo la cama de cEdric hasta que este llega)  
  
Ron: (grita) ahora chicos!!!  
  
(el colorin coloca un casette que dice en la etiqueta: the village people, en la radio, apreta play y empieza el show)  
  
.............continuara  
  
jojo ^o^  
  
les dije que era medio raro.pero weno si les gusto manden reviews  
  
r e v i e w s!!!!!!  
  
yukino 


	2. sEGUNDA PARTE

(Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling......¬¬)  
  
..los tiempos de ocio son capaces de hacerte escribir estas cosas!!...^^  
  
yaaaa dedicado a los que dije anteriormente mas el pabluro chan........  
  
y eso......................que lo disfruten!!  
  
Locamente magico  
  
parte segunda!!  
  
...(el colorin coloca un casette que dice en la etiqueta: the village people, en la radio, apreta play y empieza el show)  
  
(empiezan a salir los clones al ritmo de la musica)  
  
( macho man)macho...macho...man........tan tan tan  
  
( Ron y los clones bailaron como media hora alrededor de Cedric, mientras esto acontecia, ginny se encontraba abriendo la camara secreta)  
  
Ginny: abrire la camara secreta  
  
Colin: ¿porque?  
  
Ginny: porque aqui en el guion dice  
  
Colin: ¿ y yo que tengo que hacer?  
  
Ginny: echarte al pollo  
  
( en ese instante una masa amarilla, pegajosa y pequeña cae sobre la boca de Ginny)  
  
Ginny: dije echarte al pollo, no tirarte el pollo (-.-´)  
  
Colin: ohh, perdona  
  
(Colin sale corriendo del lugar avergonzado)  
  
, entra entonces Draco con unos tacos y una minifalda)  
  
Draco: ¿ has visto a mi principito?  
  
Ginny: ¿ a quien?  
  
Draco: a mi guagua, a mi chanchi, a mi bebe, a mi HARRY!  
  
Ginny: andaba con Ron el el baño hace un rato atras  
  
Draco: ( se arrodilla en el suelo, con los ojos llorosos, mira para arriba y empieza a suplicar como en las novelas)  
  
¿porque?!!!! me ha engañado!!!!! y ahora quien podra ayudarme a devolverme a mi harrincito!!!  
  
(Ginny ya aburrida se retira del lugar riendose del espectaculo que hacia Draco)  
  
Draco: ¿quien???!!!  
  
(un ser deforme y malvado entra al lugar)  
  
¡¡¡yo!!!! (se oye una voz)¡¡¡¡yo!!!!¡¡El voldemin colorado!!!! (^^´)  
  
Voldemin: ¿ que pasa?  
  
Draco: ¿ eres acaso...? (impresionado)  
  
Voldemin: si!!!!  
  
(Draco empieza a tocarlo para ver si es de verdad)  
  
Voldemin: ( le pega en las manos) maldito depravado!!!!!!  
  
Draco: ahy!!!, no te enojes si era para ver si eras de verdad o solo eras producto de mi imaginacion   
  
Voldemin: todo el cuerpazo que ves frente a ti es de verdad  
  
Draco: mmmmm.....oye ¿ es verdad que tu le hiciste esa sexy cicatriz a Harry?  
  
Voldemin: si, le quedo bonita ¿cierto?(adopta una posicion coqueta)  
  
Draco: se le ve hermosa cuando cierra los ojos  
  
voldemin:(sonrie tiernamente) y cuando se enoja!!!  
  
(voldemin y Draco suspiran al unisono)  
  
(hablan una hora sobre la cicatriz de Harry hasta que Draco se acuerda de su terrible situacion)  
  
Draco: necesito que me ayudes a que Harry me vuelva a querer  
  
Voldemin: mi guagua no tiene que saber que te estoy ayudando  
  
Draco: mis labios estan sellados  
  
Voldemin: ¿para mi??  
  
Draco: ahy no, para ti no, tu sabes que no ( coqueteando)  
  
Voldemin: muy bien, entonces que tipo de rouge usa Harry???  
  
Draco: el color chocolate aunque yo prefiero el rosa, se ve mas lindo  
  
Voldemin: a mi me gusta el negro, me viene mas  
  
( estuvieron toda la noche hablando de ropa, cosmeticos, chicos, etc y aun asi lograron prepararle el hechizo a Harry)  
  
( a la mañana siguiente, harry mira a su alrededor y encuentra un rouge maravilloso)  
  
Harry: ( emocionado ) ¿de quien sera???ahy, lo probare  
  
(en ese instante en que el rouge toca los labios de Harry, este desaparece de la pieza y aparece en un lugar terrorifico)  
  
(en ese lugar estaba Draco y Voldemin esperandolo)  
  
Voldemin: Bienvenido, mi bello ratoncito ( le agarra las mejillas a Harry y comienza a apretarselas)  
  
Draco: chanchi, tuve que hacer esto   
  
Harry: como pudiste!!!!  
  
Draco: tenemos que hablar!  
  
Harry: no, ya no confio en ti!  
  
Voldemin: Basta, Draco solo te use para que me dijeras el color del rouge favorito de Harry  
  
Draco: no puede ser!!!  
  
Voldemin: si!! y ahora tengo que matar a Harry para que este junto a mi por toda la eternidad  
  
Draco: no lo haras!!!  
  
( en ese momento Voldemin le tira un hechizo mortal a Harry, y Draco se tira sobre el para salvarlo)  
  
  
  
Harry:no!!!!!!!!!!...( con lagrimas en los ojos) mis zapatos nuevos!!  
  
( Draco emanaba un monton de sangre por todos lados y luego de dos minutos yacia muerto sobre el suelo)  
  
Harry: no!! que has hecho!!  
  
Voldemin: Ahora sigues tu!!!  
  
( entonces la cicatriz de Harry tomo vida y comenzo a mandar ondas malignas hacia el cuerpo de Voldemin, luego de esto Harry cae desmayado y luego de varias horas despierta en el mismo lugar. Ya demasiado cansado para hacer magia para volver al castillo, se va en micro  
  
(mientras tanto en el castillo todos se encontraban "preocupados" por Harry)  
  
Ron:(buscando) mi collar!!! ¿ donde esta mi collar?  
  
Ginny: ¿cual collar?  
  
Ron: el que le preste a Harry ¿ donde esta ese hijo de pu..?  
  
Ginny: ahhh.....ese hermoso desgraciado me saco mis medias  
  
(Mientras tanto Harry se iba parado en la micro ya que esta estaba llena)  
  
( se escuchan silbidos)  
  
Harry: (posando) ahy, no mas, por favor, ya basta  
  
( los silbidos paran repentinamente)  
  
Harry: ( cambiando de pose) Ahy, no, sigan no mas, por favor, adelante  
  
(los silbidos comienzan de nuevo, estuvo todo el viaje asi)  
  
Harry: guapo, pare aqui por favor ( al llegar al castillo)  
  
( Harry se baja y todos aplauden)  
  
(En el lugar terrorifico recien abandonapo por Harry, al parecer no estaba muerto)  
  
Draco: uff...no estoy muerto (mira preocupado a sus lados) ¿ y harry? ( y sin percatarse que la sangre a su alrededor es suya , se arrodilla y grita al cielo)noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mientras que en alguna parte del castillo, se encuantra sentado Voldemin, escribiendo en su diario de Vida)  
  
Voldemin= "Querido Diario  
  
Hoy dia mate a Draco y casi logro que Harry ( mi tesorito) se fuera a la eternidad conmigo, si no es por su sexy cicatriz que tiene vida propia.Bueno diario tambien jugue a las barbies e hice mi cama  
  
se despide  
  
Voldemin ^^"  
  
(se abre la puerta del baño donde se encuentra escondido Voldemin)  
  
Voldemin: ocupado!  
  
Dumbledore: perdone ( y cierra la puerta rapidamente)  
  
(Dumbledore se va hacia su oficina a hablar con la profesora Mc gonagall)  
  
Dumbledore: Me han dicho que Voldemin anda en el castillo ( bastante serio)  
  
Mc Gonagall: no puede ser!  
  
Dumbledore: Si, y anda buscando a Harry para llevarselo a la eternidad con él  
  
McGonagall: No puede ser!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Si, hay que buscarlo o si no, matara a alguien  
  
Mcgonagall: no puede ser!!  
  
Dumbledore : Bueno, me voy chao (-.- a las wenas conversaciones)  
  
(Dumbledore se retira)  
  
(En otra parte Harry se encuentra con Ron)  
  
Harry: Ron!!!!!! (se tira a sus brazos)  
  
Ron: Collar ( suelta a Harry y le quita el collar)  
  
Harry: casi me matan!  
  
Ron: (contando las perlas del collar) Nooooo!  
  
Harry: si!  
  
Ron: No!!, faltan dos perlas  
  
Harry: ¿¿que??  
  
( Mientras que Voldemin esta todavia en el baño, con dos aros de perlas en sus manos)  
  
Voldemin: Me quedaron, lindos!!!! ^^  
  
....continuara  
  
waaaaaaa si se que esta demasiado incoherente y muy pero muy travestis los tipos..pero =........^^  
  
YuKInO 


End file.
